Shattered Future
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: (Freddy vs Jason) Kia and Linderman flee the burning cabin and before Kia goes to get help but the dying Linderman, they confess some harbored secrets to one another. fluff


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, enough said

A/N: So, as much as I love Jason Ritter (and believe me, that's a lot) I decided that my first _Freddy vs. Jason/ A Nightmare on Elm Street _story would be about my favorite character, Kia, and Linderman. So, this story is made up of two deleted scenes, plus my own ideas. This story is dedicated to my best friend, Kellie, who loves Kia as much as I do. And I know the title's really dumb, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please enjoy and review. 

Kia lifted her battered head in time to see famed serial killer Jason Voorhees rammed through with the metal tip of an old flag pole. Linderman -pretty cute for a 'geek', she was beginning to think- was driving the pole as hard as he could, not seeming to wound the killer but at least keeping him from introducing her to his machete. "Stay away from her!" He yelled, continuing to stab at Jason, who was regarding the boy as one might stare at a pesky fly. 

Hearing Linderman's words made Kia's spirits lift somewhat; he was protecting her...no one had ever seemed to care that much for her well being before. Jason had finally had enough of the obnoxious boy with the flag pole and swatted himself aside, sending Linderman crashing into the cab wall a few feet away from where Kia lay. 

"Linderman..." She choked out, wincing at the way his body seemed to crumple on the floor. For a moment, Kia thought he was dead and that thought made her heart ache. 

Struggling to her knees, Kia cast a cautious glance over at Jason, who was more concerned with Lori and Will, and began crawling toward Linderman. She touched his shoulder gently, fearing that she wouldn't get a reaction and almost jumping back in surprise when he lifted his head. It took Linderman's eyes a moment to focus on Kia and when they did, he smiled slightly. "Kia." 

Kia was filled with the overwhelming urge to throw her arms around his neck and never let go, but judging by the way his right side was soaked with blood, she figured now was not a good time. "Jesus, Linderman, you've got to get some help." She whispered, gently touching his cheek with her fingers. Her entire body ached and bled, she could use some help herself. 

"What about Will and Lori?" Linderman questioned, though his eyes remained focused on Kia's bleeding and bruised face. 

Kia glanced over her shoulder, fearing for her best friend, and saw Will trying to drag the still sleeping Lori away from Jason and the fire that was slowly engulfing the cabin. "Will's got Lori, we've got to get out of here." She said, looking back at Linderman. 

Linderman tried to push himself to his feet but cried out in pain, clutching his side and falling back to the ground. He glanced apologetically at Kia and said, "Go on without me. Get help." 

"No way, Linderman, I'm not leaving you." Kia insisted firmly. "You're stuck with me." She smiled wirily at him. 

Linderman managed to force a smile in return; he could think of worse things then being stuck with Kia. She slipped her arm around his waist and attempted to help him stand; Linderman forced himself to his feet and draped his arm around Kia's shoulder. Her shirt was wet with blood and he feared that she was hurt worse then she was letting on; Lord knew he was. 

Kia and Linderman stumbled to their feet, holding onto one another for support, like some strange three-legged race, and hobbled past Jason toward the door. Kia, worried for Lori, glanced over to see her friend still lost in dreamland and prayed that Will wouldn't let anything happen to her. 

The night air felt good against her face, compared to the oven like temperature inside the cabin and Kia took a deep breath, ignoring the way the air was tinged with the scent of smoke. Linderman's grip upon her shoulder was growing weaker and she quickened her face; the sooner they got to a hospital, the better. 

Linderman's knees buckled as they headed down the stairs and Kia held him tighter to keep him from falling. They managed to hobble a few yards from the cabin before Linderman declared he needed to rest for a moment. Kia helped him ease himself against the trunk of a vine-covered oak tree. 

Kia glanced down at Linderman's right side, which was damp with still flowing blood and winced. "Jesus, Linderman, you're really hurt." For some reason, that thought made her eyes well with tears, which wouldn't disappear when she blinked her eyes. 

"It's only a scratch." Linderman assured her, seeing her watery eyes. He knew it was worse then a simple flesh wound, but he was still too afraid to admit that to anyone. He studied Kia closely and, not for the first time, noticed just how beautiful she was. There was something else in her eyes at that moment, fear and worry laced in her beautiful brown irises. Worry for him? Linderman hoped so because he didn't want to die without anyone to care about him when it happened. 

Kia didn't look as though she believed him, pursing her lips. "Look, Linderman, I'm really sorry for everything I've said to you over the past couple years. I've been a real bitch." She apologized, wanting to saying something more but for some reason, remained silent. 

Linderman once again smiled and shook his head lightly. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry about what _I _said to you at the party." He said, floundering for something else to say. "You really are smart." Not exactly what he was aiming for. 

Kia studied him strangely for a second before laughing, something she had not expected to do again for a long time. "Kia...what I meant to say was..." He trailed off, suddenly nervous, unable to continue. He had always been nervous around girls and Kia was making his dying heart beat ten times face. 

Suddenly, even Kia -who had never been one to be shy around the opposite sex- was nervous. "Linderman, I was wrong about you, you're a great guy, funny sometimes and brave so...don't die on me because... we might have something now, between us." She said, her words coming out in a rush. Who would have ever thought that someone like her could be falling in love with someone like Linderman. 

Linderman opened his mouth to say something then paused, reconsidering. "Really?" After all their banter over the years, after how cruel Kia always was to him, she was the last person he had ever expected to have anything between. 

With a smile, Kia said, "There's always time for date a dork." It seemed like forever since she had snapped off that same line to him not so tenderly, though it had only been that morning. 

Kia leaned forward and laced her slender her slender fingers with his bloody ones and squeezed his hand tightly. "You'd better be here when I get back, Linderman." She told him, firmly for the gentle look upon her face. 

Linderman wanted to nod or promise her but he knew that it would be a promise that he couldn't keep. Instead, he simply muttered, "Why?" 

Kia felt Linderman's grip on her hand begin to weaken and her heart skipped a beat; she knew now that he was dying, that help would surely arrive too late. Instead of answering, she simply tipped her head slightly and kissed him gently. 

Linderman was shocked by her actions but returned her kiss, reaching up gently to brush her bruised cheek. When the kiss was broken, he wished he could wrap his arms around her and kiss her once more, but he didn't have the energy. Instead, he held onto her hand as tightly as he could. 

Kia smiled and said, "I'm going to get help, I'll be back as soon as I can." She moved to stand but Linderman held her hand tightly, keeping her from going. 

"Wait. Please." Linderman muttered, causing Kia to glance back at him. 

"Linderman, what's wrong?" Kia questioned, knowing that the comment was somewhat absurd, given the circumstances. 

Linderman opened his mouth to reply but shut it before he could say anything. His grip on Kia's hand weakened until his hand dropped into his lap; Kia knew that it was too late for Linderman, too late for any possible future they might have had together. 

Kia felt her eyes welling with tears once more and this time made no move to blink them away. Linderman's eyes were still gazing, sightlessly now, at her and she raised a shaking hand to brush the lids closed. Kia shut her eyes for a moment, a tear trickling down her cheek; she took a deep breath to repress a stronger sob. She let her fingers linger against Linderman's cheek before standing up. 

With a final, pained glance at Linderman's body, Kia turned and limped off into the dark woods. 


End file.
